


Oasis

by RosalindsGhost



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Slightly), Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Time, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindsGhost/pseuds/RosalindsGhost
Summary: The Outer Rim isn't an ideal place to have your first heat.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 38
Kudos: 128





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first time writing one of these, this is sort of a soft A/B/O Star Wars AU where I've just tacked Alpha/Omega tropes onto the already existing SW universe.  
> .  
> Humanoids have secondary genders, but there isn't a whole lot biologically different - it's much more chemical.  
> .  
> Other than that, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I've been weirdly productive lately so I'm just gonna keep rolling with the creative urges and release this thing as a short multi-chapter fic.  
> .  
> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

The galaxy has fallen into an uneasy truce. The outer rim still holds countless small Final Order outposts, and though the Resistance no longer exists as such, someone has to go out there and clean them up. The assignment had appealed to Rey for a variety of reasons, not the least of which is that it meshes quite nicely with her continuing search for Force-sensitive beings interested in learning the new ways of the Jedi.

She can’t quite put her finger on why _he’d_ volunteered to come along, though. Poe’s got a home and family and friends to go back to. Compared to Rey, he’s leaving behind a lot to be missed. All she leaves behind are regrets. And Finn. Yet, he’d assured her he’d follow her as long as she wanted him, and despite their somewhat – _fraught_ – history of working together, she’d suddenly found herself unable to face the idea of once again being completely alone. 

So, she says yes.

It’s absolutely horrid at first, and she has serious misgivings about letting him come. After some careful conversations, they mostly figure it out, and they too fall into an uneasy truce. Poe takes care of food, plotting a course and lightspeed calculations, and Rey does her best (she really does) to listen to him in matters of strategy. In return, Rey is in charge of all repairs and maintenance, as well as piloting the Falcon, and Poe tries not to argue with her too much about the Force, and destiny.

They’ve become fonder, more relaxed; their arguments sometimes border on affectionate teasing. They make it work, and Rey finally settles into the idea that this might be the closest she ever gets with Poe, that she’ll never have the relationship with him that each of them does with Finn. It can be enough for her to have an ally and a friend with her on her journey.

The Jedi and the General emeritus have been camped out on Lowick for several days, doing recon on a tiny Final Order Base. This is one of many that they’ve been sent to over the past several months: a dizzying array of moons, planets and systems that all had to be cleared of any Final Order presence. Luckily for them, many of the smaller outposts they encountered had already been abandoned, and this one is shaping up to be the same.

They’re huddled together in a tiny blind in the forested hills surrounding the base. Here, as with the others, Poe has _insisted_ on an unreasonable (in Rey’s opinion) amount of caution. Day in and day out they’ve traded turns at the scope, watching as a whole lot of _nothing_ happens. Rey’s learned to temper her irritation with meditation over the time she’s spent with Poe, but today he’s testing her patience.

Given Rey’s solitary existence prior to joining the Resistance, she’d had a lot of getting used to in terms of simple proximity to others. For the first few weeks she’d really been with them, after the catastrophe on Crait, she’d felt like a walking _bruise_ – skin constantly prickling from the sheer overwhelming volume of casual touch she was suddenly experiencing. She’d eventually grown used to it, but the situation with Poe is another matter.

This extended surveillance he’d insisted on is driving her to distraction, or rather, _he’s_ driving her to distraction, and she’s _trapped_ with him. Rey peers out the scope, curled into an uncomfortable crouch, practically half-sitting in Poe’s lap due to the cramped conditions inside the blind. It’s raining steadily outside, big fat drops that have crept inside the small structure in the form of tiny, rushing rivulets, criss-crossing the ground beneath their feet. 

Lowick is unfortunately a jungle planet, and they’ve managed to land here in its rainy season. The only activity they’ve been able to spot around the base has been that of animals, and the constant rain and heat have turned the interior of their little shelter intolerably humid. Poe’s body heat _bakes_ along every millimeter of her back as she tries to focus on the rain-obscured view in front of her, but her awareness of him is _constant._

Rey sighs, pulling away from the eyepiece to glance back at Poe, who’s seated against the opposing wall, taking up as little space as humanly possible. She wants to feel thankful for the consideration, but all she feels is irascible. Despite a heavy sleep the night before, she’d awoken exhausted and headachy this morning, and the heat and closeness of the situation is beginning to feel like a little bit too much to handle.

She sort of collapses over to land on her bum, settling into a seated position across from him, their knees brushing across the invisible line between them. Reaching for her water pouch, she pops out the stopper to guzzle at it thirstily. The warm liquid slides uncomfortably down her throat, doing nothing to slake her thirst. The pouch falls slowly from her lips. She takes him in across the space between them, close enough to touch.

Despite the discomfort of the situation, Poe’s sitting there looking every inch the Resistance Poster Boy that he still is. While her hair has frizzed and spiraled in a way that’s both impossible to tame and deeply unflattering, his hair is curling, thick and shiny in a way that _begs_ to be tugged on.

_Huh._

Rey blinks owlishly, the smells of the jungle and damp earth almost suffocating in the little refuge. He’s remarkably relaxed despite the close quarters, his posture calm and unperturbed. Every inch of Rey _itches_ from the unfamiliar proximity to another person. Then he smirks at her.

“ _What?_ ” she snaps, and the smile slides right off Poe’s face. “There’s nothing to report! I haven’t seen anything. Just like yesterday, and the day before that!”

She’s leaning toward him aggressively, all thought of keeping the peace gone from her mind. “And before you ask – I haven’t _sensed_ a damn thing either!”

A scowl rolls over his features like a storm cloud. Poe narrows his eyes at her. A muscle jumps in his jaw. “I wasn’t going to ask but _thank you_ for assuming you can read my mind, oh, Master Jedi,” he jabs back, a warning edge to his tone, every word heavy with disdain.

What happens next surprises them both: Rey quite literally _snarls_ at Poe, a deep, animal sound that springs from her chest reflexively.

She slaps a hand over her mouth. Poe’s posture hunches in a way that us both intimidating and strangely _thrilling._ A quiver runs through her; she’s ensnared by his gaze, bound. Her heart pounds furiously in her chest. “I’m s-sorry,” she automatically gasps from between her fingers, “I have no idea where that came from, I-I-I’ve b-been feeling strange since I woke up – it’s my fault, I should’ve-”

Her muscles finally unfreeze, and she startles up, turning towards the exit at the same time as the pilot reaches out to grab her arm. Unintentionally, this halts her course so abruptly that she’s jerked backwards, twisting to try and catch her fall. Instead she really _does_ end up in his lap, limbs tangled every which way as her face lands hard in the centre of his chest.

For a moment that feels crystalized, any embarrassment she might feel is _completely eclipsed_ by the absolute riot of sensation she sinks into. _Petrichor,_ hot and damp and fresh _swamps_ over her head. Nothing exists save the searing impression of the skin of his chest along her cheekbone, the flex of hard muscle beneath. She swallows, a great gasping thing that contains as much air as saliva.

A veritable trail of fire pours into her nose and down her throat with the scent, and she’s held spellbound despite the way she burns from the inside. Something about it makes her feel unsoiled, pure - cleansed. The bright, fresh depth of it – she’s _lost_ for what feels like an eon before she’s suddenly snapped back to reality by a _searing_ bolt of pain.

She hisses and curls in on herself, a cramp of incredible power pulsing through her midsection. Distantly, she can hear name being called, beating against her eardrums like a battering ram. She’s too busy trying to breathe through the agony to acknowledge Poe. After what could have easily been an hour, but is more likely mere moments, the rolling sensation in her muscles finally ceases. The world comes flooding back as she pants for air. 

“Rey? Rey. Answer me. P-please, oh, _kriff_ …” Poe has one arm wrapped almost entirely around her slim frame, and the other hand is tilting her face gently upwards to look at him.

“I’m…” she pants, exhausted, “I’m – okay, I think. Just – a bad cramp. Maybe something… I ate…”

Rey trails off, gazing up at Poe. His eyes are wide with concern, jet-black eyebrows drawn together. She blinks rapidly, breath quaking in and out of her. He’s looking down at her, holding her in a way that makes her want to _squirm,_ for some strange reason. His fingers tighten minutely around her jaw. His nostrils flare, eyes widening, impossibly deep brown in the dim hut.

“ _Shit,_ ” he curses, “Rey, we should get you back to the Falcon, it’s not _safe._ ”

She shakes her head, already weakly pushing herself out of the warm, ( _comforting?_ ) circle of his embrace. “No, I’m sure I’m alright. It feels like it’s pass- _ah!_ ”

Doubling over again, she gasps out Poe’s name, the pain so intense this time that the edges of her vision begin to darken. A high, visceral whine fills the small shelter. Rey realizes the sound has its origin in her lungs. Two broad bands of blissful warmth curve around her, one beneath her knees and the other over her shoulders. Fingers curling into the wall of heat pressed all along one side of her body, Rey surrenders to the darkness as the scent of rain and good earth blankets her senses.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as with any A/B/O fic, the lines of consent are a teensy bit blurry. 
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Poe touches Rey without asking for permission several times, but not in a predatory way. He's just trying to make sure she's alright. Don't worry - these two muffins are both 100% on board.

Poe barely remembers the journey from the blind above the Final Order base back to the _Falcon._ It’s a confusing, terrifying _blur._ He has Rey, powerful – scary – _beautiful_ Rey curled in his arms. She’s unconscious or nearly so, and _by all the stars in the galaxy_ he’s _never_ smelled anything like her in his life.

Rey’s scent had always been faint; he’d only learned to catch onto it because he’s spent so much time around her. He’d savoured every whiff of _hot sand_ he’d been able to get from her – fiery and _cleansing._ On one memorable occasion, when she’d created a bandage for him from one of her own diaphanous wraps, he’d been able to smell the softest hints of cool, crisp, _refreshing_ water.

Now, he’s practically _drowning_ in it, the fresh water _vivid_ and sparkling. The hot sands smell more intense, like the heat of the sun itself, and there are sharp notes of something _green._ Poe wants to bathe in her scent forever – it’s so much better than he ever could have imagined. 

But _hurt_ and distress suffuse her scent as well, and while he’s still quite _drunk_ with its more beautiful shades – his very cells also scream at him to _protect._ Poe triple-checks that the hatch is closed and sealed after them when they reach the old freighter. They haven’t seen any humanoids around this part of the planet, but his instincts insist he _must_ ensure the omega in his arms is perfectly safe. 

Poe stumbles with her to the small captain’s quarters, fighting not to take huge, gulping breaths of her scent, fighting not to give in to his instincts. He’s terrified that if he does, there’ll be no turning back from it. He’s – he’s _never_ reacted this way to someone’s scent, and that fact alone sends a surge of _hope_ through him, hope that maybe what he’s suspected about the two of them is actually true. Poe’s known her for years, now, but he still knows so very little about her. Rey’s past, like her scent, has only been revealed to him in tantalizing hints.

Gently, holding her like she might break, Poe lays Rey upon the wide, two-person bunk. She’s out cold, the power of her cramps having wiped her out. He crouches down next to the edge of the bed, doing his best to complete a professional, level-headed check of her vitals to make sure she’s alright. When the tips of his fingers gently brush the flesh of her neck, he’s not surprised to find her hot to the touch – almost burning – and her pulse flutters quickly beneath.

Without really thinking of it, he lays his palm along the column of her neck, gently, ever so gently cupping the juncture of neck and shoulder, his thumb brushing light as a feather over the edge of her scent gland. A low, concerned _rumble_ is issuing from his chest, and he’s helpless to stop it. It’s deeply unsettling to see Rey like this – still and vulnerable. The rumble deepens, and he’s – _gods_ he can’t help it.

He climbs onto the bed, gathers the young Jedi onto his lap. He softly presses her to his chest, baring his neck and resting her head sweetly on his shoulder so she can scent the calming notes off him when she comes around. As it turns out, he doesn’t have long to wait; Rey’s eyes flutter open the instant her nose nears the gland on his neck.

Her gaze is a little muzzy and distant, but she still fixes it on his face, her cheeks growing ruddier with fever by the moment. “Poe?” she murmurs, one hand coming up to clutch at the neckline of his shirt, “Are we on the _Falcon?_ H-how did we get here?”

Poe swallows. “You fainted, sweetheart.”

The endearment just slips out, but he can’t bring himself to regret it. 

Enthralled by the feeling of her fingers at his throat and her scent wafting up around him, he doesn’t think twice about sliding his palm back over her scent gland. The second he does, Rey becomes impossibly more pliant in his arms, her eyes dropping closed in an almost punch-drunk fashion. She’s unbelievably soft like this, in a way he’s never seen her before. It’s stunning.

“Fainted?” she murmurs, eyes still closed as she _leans_ into his touch at her neck. “But… my stomach?”

Poe finds himself burying his nose in her hair, balancing on a dangerous knife-edge of his desire to comfort her and his, well, his _desire._ For her. Because it’s _more_ than obvious to Poe, now, that he hasn’t been wrong about her, about him, about _them._ “Well… I’ve never experienced one myself, but I understand the cramps can be really bad sometimes. Plus, you’ve been stuck inside a hut with an alpha for the past few days,” he says lowly, trying to control the possessive rumble beneath his words.

Rey’s eyes open again, her hazel orbs confused as she looks up at him. “Experienced one… what? A-and what’s a stomach-ache got to do – with the fact that you’re an alpha?”

Several things slot into place as Rey speaks. It’s suddenly clear to Poe that she has no idea what’s happening to her. But – she _knows_ about his secondary gender – clearly, she must know about her own… So how could she not know what’s going on?

“R-Rey, sweetheart… It’s pretty clear from your symptoms that you’re in pre-heat. Is that – didn’t you recognize it?”

Her hand drifts up to cover her mouth momentarily, gaze distant as if in recollection. All of a sudden, her attention _snaps_ back to him. “I – I’ve never _had_ a heat before, Poe,” she admits quietly.

Poe’s vision goes completely _red._

_Her first heat._

Rey’s having her first heat in her mid-twenties. That – that shouldn’t even be _physically possible,_ and – oh _kriff…_

Has her first heat been triggered by him?

“ _How. Is. That. Possible,_ ” he manages, his voice little more than a deep growl.

Shockingly, the sound only makes her melt further into his chest, eyes dropping closed with drugged pleasure. Her words are slow and careful, almost slurred as she explains. “Kalonia told me. After I joined the Resistance,” she sighs sweetly. 

Poe’s heart clenches.

“The way I grew up- ” a murderous rage _flares_ momentarily in his chest at the mention of her upbringing, “I never had enough nutrition for my body to support a heat. Plus, there weren’t many other humanoids around so… My secondary gender became… sort of – _dormant?_ – I guess…”

She trails off again, her fingers finding their way _inside_ the neckline of his shirt, glancing along the skin of his upper chest with blistering heat. He _hisses_ at the contact, his tenuous control wavering dangerously. For several long moments, he pants shallowly through his mouth, trying to clear her inebriating scent from his head a bit.

He clears his throat, gently jostling Rey from where she’s been slipping towards sleep on his shoulder. “Rey, sweetheart, I need you awake an aware for this next bit, okay, honey?”

Adorably, she tries to bury her face into his shirt, muttering “Mmm-awake…”

He chuckles, tucking a finger under his chin to tilt her face up toward him. Her eyes remain stubbornly clenched shut, and a part of him _thrills_ at discovering this slightly silly, kind of _bratty_ side of the Jedi. It’s like a softer, sweeter version of their usual ~~bickering~~ banter. They only have so much time to clear the air before her heat is fully upon her, though, so he resorts to a bit of a dirty move.

“ **Omega,** ” he growls.

Rey’s eyes _snap_ open; she’s instantly quivering and alert, every bit of her unwavering attention focused on him. It’s – _kriff_ – it’s _intoxicating._

“Rey,” he tries, a little more gently.

The omega relaxes slightly, so he feels alright to continue. “Do you understand that your heat, your _first_ heat, was…” he has to pause to swallow, mouth suddenly dry, “Was probably, uh, _because_ of me, right?”

She nods. “That… does seem to be the most likely cause,” she agrees, breathlessly. Her eyes are fixed on his, pupils dilating dramatically enough that he can track the movement.

Poe swallows again, throat clicking as her scent begins to rise. “Do you- ” a grunt escapes him as her nails inadvertently graze the edge of his scent gland, “Do you _know?_ What it _means_ – when an omega’s first heat comes in response to a specific alpha?”

For a long moment, Rey doesn’t speak, a faint reverberation of sound – stars, she’s _purring_ for him. He’s going to _kriffing_ lose it. 

“I know,” she whispers, letting her eyes fall closed as she relaxes back into him. “ _Mate._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's got just a few more feelings to work out before the big event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rey deals with typical self-worth issues.

For a long time, Rey lets herself drift, basking in the inexplicable, soul-deep _comfort_ she’s felt since she’d awoken in Poe’s arms. It isn’t quite sleep; she’s still aware. Slow, clear thoughts still drift across her consciousness, but she suspects her body is taking a little break before the big show starts, so to speak. She’s aware of her own scent for the first time in her life, the _warmheat/coolsweet_ contrast of it surprisingly pleasant. It is of little note in comparison to _Poe’s,_ however.

In a corner of her mind, Rey finds herself thinking that she’d die happy if she could plunge into his scent every day for the rest of her life. Which – might actually be the case, she supposes. If they _are_ right. If they’re – _mates._

Her whole being _aches_ with happiness at the thought of it. In all that she’s been through – with Ben, the dyad, her _grandfather_ – she'd never really dared to hope that there might be someone out there in the galaxy who’s _just for her._ Someone _destined_ to be her family.

That it’s Poe, that he’s been there all along, that she’s somehow been completely ignorant of the potential between them makes part of her a little sad, though, too. She wishes she hadn’t had to go through quite so much pain to get here. It would’ve been nice, if she’d known when they met…

A slow, powerful cramp begins to roll through her, and she wrinkles her nose and grits her teeth against the pain, burrowing her face more deeply onto Poe’s chest. His grip on her solidifies, his scent suffusing with notes of comfort and caring so strong it eases the cramp. Her body relaxes, settling back into that floaty, in-between state.

On a certain level, she’s coldly aware of the fact that her life is once again about to change dramatically. Only, instead of reacting with fear to the upheaval as she's done in the past, Rey’s _surrendering_ herself to it willingly. It helps that _this_ Poe, the Poe who is also _home,_ and _mate_ is so different from the one she’s used to. 

Now, he’s soft, caring and protective. He doesn’t make Rey feel afraid or annoyed or angry right now. She’s known him to be bossy, brash – an alpha through and through. No wonder they’d bickered before – Rey doesn’t exactly have the traits of a normal omega, wasn’t raised to be submissive, had to fight tooth and nail every day just to survive. _Of course,_ she isn’t good at following orders… Not to mention – well _kriff_ – looking back on it, most of their arguments had been about Rey’s safety, or… _lack thereof._

Hot breath hisses between her teeth as another _agonizing_ cramp settles in. Her flesh _itches_ and _burns._

_Hells,_ it must have killed Poe to watch her leave, put herself at risk, pull away from any sign of caring or concern he showed her. Guilt and trepidation mix into a bitter cocktail in her veins; the cramp worsens. What if he expects her to act like a _normal_ omega, now? 

The thought is enough to finally jar her from her strange semi-consciousness. Rey huddles into herself as her scent immediately sours with anxiety, followed quickly by _mortification_ as she realizes how her thoughts and feelings are suddenly _obvious._ It’s like a slap to the face – she has to live her life like this now. _Will it always be like this?_

A soothing rumble immediately starts up around her, reverberating deeply around the small space. Poe’s fingers are solid at the nape of her neck. Something about his touch is heavy – drugging on her skin. “Hey now, sweetheart,” he croons, “What’s this about? Smell so sad, Omega.”

Rey _keens_ a little at the title, the _hurt_ noise escaping her without permission. The vibrations in Poe’s chest deepen in response, fingers tensing to a light grip over her nape. The rigidity immediately starts to drain from her muscles, and for a moment she almost gives into it – the tide rising between them. Tears spring to her eyes at how _right_ his touch feels. “ _I’m sorry_ …” she breathes, practically inaudible in the fabric of Poe’s shirt.

The soft growl she receives in response sounds distinctly displeased. “What in the galaxy could you have to be sorry for, Rey?”

She can feel a sob building in her throat, struggles to speak around it. “I’m sorry I’m not… a good omega.”

Before she knows it, Poe’s pulled her up, cupping her face tenderly in his palms so his gaze can sweep across her face. “Not a good… What do you mean, sweetheart?”

The sob that had been threatening finally fights its way out of her as she tries to explain. “I’m in _trouble all the time,_ Poe! I-I _don’t_ follow orders, I fight, I curse, I fly starships! I’m not _soft,_ or sweet, or- ”

Poe cuts her off with a kiss.

Her brain completely short-circuits for a moment, as faulty as the compressor on the _Falcon._ Then, she’s _clinging_ to him, straddling his lap, licking and biting at his mouth like he’s the first thing she’s had to eat in _days._ She’s _manic,_ almost rabid, her blood suddenly _boiling._

Despite the extremity of her reaction to him, Poe holds her firmly, relentlessly gentling the kiss until they're left panting against each other’s mouths. “You’re _exactly_ the kind of omega I want, Rey,” he _growls,_ and she can feel each word shudder through her body like a promise. “I wanted you before I even knew you were _mine._ ”

She trembles, more tears leaking out as she shakes her head, unable to believe that she can have something _good_ after all this time. His large palms are gentle on her face, yet they _sear_ her skin. _Maker,_ she’s so _empty._ “I followed you across the galaxy, Rey,” he’s saying, the words somehow piercing through the fog, “I _loved_ you before I even knew you were mine.”

A short, sharp _gasp_ ceases all sound in the room, a moment suspended in perfect silence. She collapses against his chest, her body suddenly lax with _relief._ “Hey, hey, sweetheart,” he soothes. “Made for each other, weren’t we? Why would we need to be anyone different than who we already are?”

She swallows, the hot tear-tracks finally beginning to dry on her cheeks. With a shaking inhalation, Rey looks up at Poe. He holds her gaze steadily, his pupils so wide his eyes seem black in the semi-dark. Involuntarily, her tongue darts out to chase the taste of him on her lips. Spicy and earthy, she wishes she could _feast_ on him.

Poe’s throat bobs in return. “Rey, this is – it’s your first heat and I… I need you to know that no matter what happens, if you don’t want me to share it with you… I’ll _never_ make you.”

Rey breathes deep, his scent easing through her brain like warm liquid sugar. There’s nothing there to fear, not a hint of deceit, of anything but love and _desire._ She presses close to him, mouth brushing against his as light as a feather but hot enough to _burn._

“ **Alpha,** ” she purrs.

Poe’s fingers grip her hard enough to _bruise._ She pants, breaths coming like little moans as she suddenly begins to throb between her thighs. “I w-want you, Poe. Can’t you… can’t you _tell?_ How m-much I _want-_ ”

A _thrilling,_ subsonic growl rumbles up out of Poe, as though from the depths of the underworld itself. It _shivers_ up Rey’s spine, lighting her nerve endings on _fire._

Baring her teeth, she _snarls_ back at him, unexpectedly _ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's a cliffhanger before the smut #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I would love to hear your comments :) :) :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

Rey’s scent suddenly _flares,_ bright like the sun in the small, darkened room. It’s lovely, and all-encompassing. For an indeterminate span of time, Poe feels as though he’s willingly buried himself alive in her essence, her scent closing over his head like quicksand. If he’s going to die, drown, _suffocate_ in Rey, he’ll sacrifice himself gladly.

He’s violently deposited back in the here and now by Rey’s teeth, nipping painfully, _exhilaratingly_ at his lips. His mouth opens in a helpless moan and Rey doesn’t even pause before she dives in to plunder him. The ambrosia of her scent _floods_ his taste buds – he wants to guzzle her down like a dying man in the desert. He feels hyper aware of everything, his flesh humming with static at her physical proximity.

Suddenly, the omega rips her lips away from his so that she can begin to bite and nip her way across his jaw and down his neck. The snarl that echoes through the captain’s berth when her mouth drops to his scent gland is _inhuman._ The incredible _heat_ between her legs where she’s straddling him climbs precipitously in response. He thought he’d been worked up and hard before; it’s _nothing_ compared to when Rey laps and bites at the gland beneath his skin.

Poe is _gone,_ finally surrendering to the siren song of her heat. Pure instinct takes over. With no warning, he wrestles them down onto the bed, pinning the young omega underneath him. She grins up at him, sharp as glass and challenging: ready to devour. He grinds her down hard into the bed – he _needs_ her to feel what she’s doing to him. 

Her back arches with pleasure, as she lets out a low whine – wanting. She’s wet with need, slick already soaking through her thin leggings, her scent sharpening to the point where it feels like a physical presence in the room. It’s tangible – like smoke or haze – nearly thick enough to wade through.

Rey’s writhing beneath him, trying to squirm out if her sweat- and rain-soaked clothes. Despite the urgency, the exigence of the situation, Poe closes his fingers around her wrists, pinning them above her head. “Be good,” he growls, and though her hungry expression transitions into an impressive pout, she holds as still as she can.

Slowly, he begins to peel the damp fabric from her soft, flushed skin, unwrapping her like a present. He’s waited this long – instinct or not, heat or not, he’s going to take his _damn time._ Her chest is revealed to his gaze in tantalizing hints, a delicious blush spreading across every millimeter of exposed flesh. When her breasts are finally uncovered, her nipples are a gorgeous, deep rose, nearly the same colour as her kiss-bitten lips.

Immediately, he falls upon her like a man starved, scenting her skin deeply as he licks at the soft peaks of her small breasts. She’s more gorgeous than he ever could have imagined, ripe and fresh and _perfect_ for him. It’s been several long minutes since Poe released Rey’s wrists, but he notes she’s kept them still above her head despite the way her body curves in response to his mouth.

She audibly gasps as his fingers tuck _just_ inside the waistband of her simple leggings. Poe can’t believe how responsive she is to him, to his touch, to his _Alpha._ He’s barely touched her but every move he makes seems to cause a sharp spike of arousal in her scent. As he inches her bottoms down, he’s assaulted by the powerful scent and sight of her slick-soaked thighs. The leggings don’t even make it down past her knees before Poe buries his face between her legs, a constant, subsonic, _possessive_ growl issuing from chest as he drinks from her source for the first time.

Rey’s muscles go rigid as she _wails,_ body shivering to orgasm with barely a touch of his tongue. His vision burns _red._ A fresh flood of slick bursts into his mouth, finally quenching the endless thirst he’s known since the first moment he saw her. He drinks her down, swallowing the elixir as though his life depends on it.

Time slows down as he devours her, details sharpen in bright relief: the rash of goosebumps that crawl along her torso as his eyes snap to hers, the eye contact fixed and penetrative. The dewy beads of sweat that roll down between her trembling breasts. The muscles in her arms corded and defined as she grips the covers above her head hard enough to tear the fabric.

“ **Alpha,** ” she finally gasps out, “Need you, Alpha. _So_ empty.”

He’s immediately attentive, her scent _barely_ souring with pain before he’s soothing her, licking and sucking lightly at her bond point as he finishes sliding off her leggings. Before he knows what’s happened, the world suddenly flips, and Poe finds himself pinned beneath a wildly grinning, almost smug-looking omega.

Rey is emitting her own deeply stirring snarls, and they reverberate straight through her and to his aching cock. With one hand wrapped around his throat to keep him in place, the omega quickly strips him of his clothing. She takes a long moment to observe him smugly when he’s laid out naked beneath her like a buffet. Her hungry, triumphant expression takes his breath away, but he has barely a moment to appreciate the sight before she’s pounced again.

Baring down hard enough on his throat that the air begins to whistle in and out, Rey descends upon him, marking up his skin with single-minded determination. Poe makes a sound that is positively unearthly as her blunt little teeth worry bruises across his chest and collar bones, over the glands at his wrists, and even his thighs – an action that _almost_ has him popping his knot.

It’s unbelievable how perfect she is for him – a fiery and interesting mix of soft and sweet, hot and spicy. One moment she’s curled up like a kitten in his arms, pliant and syrupy, the next she’s driving Poe down into the mattress, dominant and demanding. It’s driving him crazy, driving him _wild_ with want. Abruptly, the pressure on his throat eases entirely, and oxygen and – oh KRIFF – her _scent_ overwhelms his brain like a drug.

Before the pilot has even an instant to react, Rey has once again straddled him. She spears herself on his cock, taking him to the hilt in one swift, devastating slide. It’s entirely possible that Poe howls at the indescribable, scalding heat of her. He slips deep, _deep_ inside with almost no resistance, yet she’s simultaneously _powerfully tight_ around his length. Almost helplessly, he begins to thrust up into her, his muscles functioning even as his brain struggles to come back online.

She _keens_ above him, the sloppy sounds of her slick and her sharp cries reverberating around the small room until Poe feels almost trancelike with pleasure. Then, words begin to form amongst the cries, words which electrify him to his core. “Please, Poe… Pl-ease, pl – Poe, ALPHA! Need you! Need your _knot,_ Alpha!”

With a mighty snarl, Poe seizes the omega and rolls until she is once again underneath him, held down and subdued by him. Their eyes lock, bodies frozen in stillness as she meets his gaze and his challenge head on. After a long moment, she finally bares her neck to him, _offering_ herself.

Poe is moving before he can think, hips pounding into hers with incredible force. She’s tensing and clenching around him as his knot swells and catches on her entrance again and again, relentlessly teasing them both, drawing it out as long as possible. _By all the stars in the galaxy,_ she’s everywhere. Rey’s in his nose, his lungs, his head and his _heart._ He desperately _needs_ to keep her, needs to protect her and fight by her side and yell at her for being self-sacrificing… 

Despite everything driving him, every animal instinct screaming down his nerve endings, he won’t do that to her, can’t do that to her, unless she asks for it. Still, he can’t help burying his nose in her throat, dragging his lips across the feverish skin. Can’t help drinking the in fragrance of water in a drought – of _home_ – like fine wine.

Almost as though she can smell his desperation, Rey sighs out the four words he needs to hear: “Poe… Make me _yours._ ”

His jaw opens wide, teeth viciously splitting the tender flesh beneath until hot blood surges over his tongue. At long last, he buries his knot deep within her, coming in seemingly endless, hot bursts. Rey’s body locks tight, stretched and pinned, around him and beneath him. Sharp, clean _pain_ pierces through the overpowering haze of pleasure as her teeth find his own bond point, followed by another world-shattering burst of ecstasy. 

It’s impossible to tell how much time they spend locked together, hovering on the edge of rapture, before Poe finally begins to come back to himself. He’s somehow lying on his back again, Rey draped across his chest, lax and purring with contentment. Carefully, almost delicately, he skates the tip of his nose along the column of her neck.

He’s assailed by the aroma of growing things, of vegetation; good earth, hot sun, and fresh, cool water. Their scents have been seamlessly fused, vital and vibrant and… _alive._

All of a sudden, Rey clears her throat. 

“For the record… I love you, too, Poe,” she whispers. “Even if I _do_ hate you sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. I wonder what on earth could be happening to Rey.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are fuel, please don't be shy!


End file.
